Deceitfulness in it's best
by SkinnyJeansNLattes
Summary: Ross: I thought time stopped for us, we would be in love together forever. But I guess she found someone new. I thought she would be something more than Laura Marano. I wanted her to have my last name. (One-shot)


(A/n: don't own anything, and i'm taking a mini break with my first story :)

* * *

Ross's POV:

"Laura? Laura?"

"Hey Ross." She smiles at me. That beautiful smile.

"Hey Laur, how was your mini holiday for the audition?"

"Yeah, I got the part!" She jumps and gives me a hug which I return back.

"Really! So you will be in 'We can write the end!" (a/n:don't know if it's real)

"Yeah! They gave me the main character instead!"

"OMG! Good job Laura!" I feel so proud of my Laura, she is so talented, she deserves that part.

"Hold on, gotta take this call, sorry Ross." She smiles apologetically and answers the call. She walks into the kitchen.

* * *

I obviously want to know whats going on! Who is the mystery caller. So being the overprotective, jealous boyfriend. Yep you heard that right. We are officially a couple! Well for 2 years since season four ended on Austin and Ally.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Laura, sexy." _The voices laughs in a sinister manner.

"Umm... please don't call me that! Why are you calling me now?"

...

_"Because, we coworkers... with benefits remember?" _WHAT?! Is she cheating on me?

"We can talk about this later, besides I'm happy with Ross!" She says that, with so much uncertainty.

_"Because you got drunk last night after the audition... and you said how much you wanted me."_

"No, that was someone else Noah." Laura said that uneasily. She hesitated.

_"But sweetheart, the tabloids already confirmed that."_

"What?!" She breathes heavily.

_"Laura Marano and Noah Centineo hanging out? As friends... or something more?"_

"No. Seriously, this isn't funny."

_"Laura Marano getting bored of Blondies? Laura and Noah's Chemistry off-screen?"_

"Stop it! Noah!"

_"Catch the next plane if you want to... be with me."_

* * *

Then the call ends there.

"Who was that Laura?"

"Umm..."

"Save it. Just go catch the next plane with him."

"What?! You EAVESDROPPED? Why?! I would never do anything like that to you! And Noah was being pervy! I swear Ross!"

"I can't believe it too! I love you so much Laura. Why would you do that to me? Couldn't break it off with me sooner?" I see tears falling down my eyes from the reflection of the mirror.

"No Ross, I swear this isn't what it looks like, he was with Caroline!" (a/n:don't know Caroline, just pretend she looks exactly like Laura.)

"Laura, I wish I could believe you. I really do. I'm just gonna get you that ticket." I walk away, she tries to block me and look at me. I just want the best for her. I really do.

I walk out of our apartment and never look back.

* * *

Laura's POV:

1 daylater.

I turn the TV on.

_"Noah! You know you were Caroline Woods last night?"_

_"Yeah, that wasn't Laura Marano!"_

_"Do you have anything to say about that after the false accusations you made?"_

_"And you know you broke Ross and Laura up?"_

His face turns shocked. He realised he broke us up. He is such a jerk! He knows I love Ross. He didn't listen to anyone, but the alcohol.

_"What?! Wait? I did that? I broke them up?" _He actually didn't realise what he had done. He finally got his mind back.

_"Yes, do you have anything to say about that?"_

_"I don't know. Ross and Laura... well let's just say I was a secret Raura shipper too, back when Austin and Ally aired but I didn't mean for it to get this far! I was good friends with Ross, he was going to propose to Laura!" _He covers his mouth.

_"Well why did you do that?"_

_"Because... I drank too much that week."_

I know what to do. I run out the apartment, jump into my car.

* * *

Ross's POV:

I finish watching that news video on my phone.

I can't believe Noah would do that. I know he would drink a little bit but I didn't know he would do that! I'm such an idiot! I should've believed in Laura!

But I'm still at the Austin and Ally set. They haven't done anything to it yet, they are holding new auditions for the new show. I can't remember what it's called... oh well.

I sit on the piano in 'Sonic Boom' and play some songs that were from Austin and Ally. Even their story ended well. I wish it did for me and Laura. She probably hates me for the way I didn't believe her!

But truth be told, even if she didn't love me anymore... I would've left because it would be too painful. Laura is the only girl that makes me go weak. The one who makes my heart spin. The one who makes me feel like a schoolboy. And the one who makes me happy even if we ended too soon.

Why am I talking to a picture of all of us even if no one is there?

"Seriously, you really need to stop thinking out loud."

Huh, I'm hallucinating. Well that's new.

"No seriously Ross. Stop it. It's annoying, but cute."

I turn around and I see Laura. I hug her and she hugs me. She's wearing the same clothes as yesterday but only with one of my hoodies on. Wow. She missed me.

"Ross. I'm sorry. I shouldn't of shouted at you and I really missed you last night. But I promise I will never go for another man. I was so scared of losing you while I was away."

I shut her up by hugging her and then kissing her.

"I know what happened made a bump in the road in our relationship. But I think we should move on-"

"What? We're breaking up?"

"From this relationship."

Her tears start to fall. So I turn around and get something on the piano. She looks at me begging to let her stay with me.

I say to her

"I'm so sorry Laura, I should've believed you and I was being such an idiot for not seeing how perfect and honest you are." I'm on my knees.

I change my position so I'm kneeling on one knee. Then I reveal the box which contains a diamond ring.

"I want to move on from this relationship to a marriage. So Laura Marie Marano, will you marry me and become Laura Marie Lynch?" I look at her, she is frozen.

She nods, smiles then kisses me, I put the ring on after that and spin her around.

* * *

Laura's POV:

OMG! I thought Ross was gonna leave me but we are getting married!

"We need to tell everyone!"

So me and Ross do that. We post a picture of Ross showing my hand to the camera and post it on all the social media sites we have accounts on, and surely in a matter of seconds there are so many people reacting.

Me and Ross stay by the piano for a while, because this is one of the moments we want to remember.

* * *

Ross's POV:

We turn around to the whole cast of Austin and Ally, including Noah stands there, my family is there as well as Laura's.

"How did you know-" Laura asks them but is interrupted.

"Umm, did you see that picture, it was obvious where you were." Raini states.

"I mean yah." Ratliff mimics.

"I'm glad things worked out okay between you guys!" Obviously that came from a fangirling Rydel. Oh and Calum.

"Yeah, things worked out more than okay." Laura says quietly, I think she said it unintentionally, but I think she really meant it.

So we all stay there for a while, Rydel, Raini, Vanessa and Laura start to plan the wedding, Me and the guys obviously chat like nothing has changed.

Well lets say I realised I fell in love with Laura deeper than I thought each day.


End file.
